


Tell me about it, Stud

by TheMeekShallInheritTheTARDIS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Rebel Percy, F/M, Grease - Freeform, Highschool AU, Piper is a theatre geek, Rivalry, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeekShallInheritTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheMeekShallInheritTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth only auditioned because Piper bribed her with transportation. Landing the main role and having Percy Jackson as her romantic lead wasn't the plan. Actually liking the guy wasn't the plan. And singing? She was in too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me about it, Stud

The only reason Annabeth had decided to attend the auditions for the school show was because Piper had offered to drive her to any location for a week without a single complaint (Piper was old enough to drive whilst Annabeth was unlucky enough to have to wait a few months longer), and Annabeth was desperate for both McDonalds and a much needed stationary store to stock up on notepads. Piper was the one who had decided that Goode High needed to put on a show and was happy to direct it to gain extra credit, and as her Dad was a movie star the school were only too eager to give her the reins. Tristan Mclean would be coming to watch the performance, and they wanted to impress. 

 

So, Annabeth found herself entering the music room, scowling as she set her bag down and sat amongst the other auditionees and feeling far too out of place around the drums and sheet music. She spent most of her time in the History classrooms, studying in the English department, running around the football field; if there was one place that Annabeth would never willingly spend time, it was in the drama department. 

"Wow, what a good turn out" Piper said, stepping onto the tiny little stage that had for once been cleared of the speakers to smile prettily at the small crowd of people that had turned up. Piper was very much one of the popular kids, no matter how unwillingly; she had cut her hair with Garfield scissors, and suddenly everyone was doing it. She wore old faded clothes and it became a new statement. She didn't help herself by hanging around with football stars and cool kids (Annabeth, surprisingly, was a part of that group, though how she'd gotten popular was beyond her). In the end both girls had to accept the popularity, and try to work around it as best as they could.

"Welcome everyone, I'm so glad you all came to audition for the show! Now, I guess you kind of want to know what the show Is"  
There were a few chuckles and Piper smiled again, and Annabeth was 95% sure that at least seven people had turned up just to watch her talk.  
"For the first time, Goode High School will be performing....Grease!" 

Whilst the majority of the room started chattering excitedly and cheering, Annabeth choked; a musical?! She was auditioning for a musical?! 

 

...Now she thought about it, it made sense that Piper had made her watch the damn film so many times. In the past two weeks. How had Annabeth missed that? 

"Yeah, it is exciting, but before you all go crazy I still have to audition you- so, take a script, today is the acting audition"  
The auditionees got up and began taking a sheet of paper off the stage, handing them back politely and Annabeth took one, reading it with a sigh; why Piper had to put her through such things was beyond her. She was a terrible friend. 

 

One by one, people got up and read a few lines, some okay, others terrible, and then it was Annabeth's turn. She climbed onto the stage and gave Piper the most vicious look she could muster, receiving a wink in return. 

"You're a fake and a phony and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" Annabeth read, before realising that she had to act too, and there were a few snickers in the crowd.  
"Ignore them Annabeth; you got this" Piper told her. Annabeth nodded, trying not to glare at those watching, and tried again, directing the line at them. There was someone in the crowd who had caught her eye; the last person she'd expect to see here apart from her.  
"That was great Annabeth! Okay just try the lines at the top of the page, see those?" Piper suggested. Annabeth nodded, read them, and then looked back up, directing them at the smirking boy in the third row. He was probably only here to waste time, Annabeth was doubtful that Percy Jackson would ever willingly audition for a musical.

"....And lastly, Percy Jackson" 

 

Okay, so maybe he was. 

 

Annabeth climbed off of the stage and passed him as he made his way forward; she'd known him for the longest time, growing up in the apartment block opposite his, attending the same school. Where she aced History he was way ahead in biology, always keeping up in track, challenging her at every turn. She hated how he thought of everything as a joke, how his dark hair was always a mess, how he was always causing trouble and cussing out teachers. He even had a tattoo. If there was anyone that Annabeth was destined not to get along with, it was him.

Percy seemed a little less cocky on the stage, but he recovered quickly, grinning at Annabeth as he delivered the lines in a perfect Jersey Accent. She scowled; yet another thing they were suddenly competing in. Piper gave him a few instructions, asking him for different lines and Annabeth wondered how humiliating it would be if one of her best friends put him in her show and not her. Jackson would gloat, she knew he would. 

Suddenly, the whole idea of being in this show wasn't so bad. In fact, she wanted to be in it to rub it in Jackson's face. 

 

Jackson jumped from the stage and sat down, sitting somewhere behind her as Piper stood.  
"Good job everyone, I want you all back here tomorrow for the singing round, and by the end of the week we'll have our cast!" She announced, and the group cheered, everyone getting up and leaving, chattering happily. Annabeth waited as Piper packed up her things, linking her arm on the way out. 

"How was that? Got your eye on anyone?" Annabeth asked conversationally as they headed for Piper's new car, courtesy of her father. Piper hated how flashy it was, demanded something smaller, but Annabeth knew she appreciated the gesture. It was more than her Dad ever did for her.  
"A few people; you did surprisingly well, you actually looked like you wanted to be there" Piper teased, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Wait to you see me tomorrow, actually singing" She muttered. Piper snickered.  
"You'll be fine; I didn't think Percy Jackson would show up, though"  
"Yeah, its weird. I didn't peg him as a Drama kid" Annabeth agreed.  
"He was smiling at you during his audition"  
"Smirking" Annabeth corrected. Piper snorted.  
"Whatever you say. He'd make a good Danny Zuko"  
"Well why don't you cast him then?" Annabeth shot at her. Piper looked amused.  
"I would, but there's one condition"  
"And what's that?" Annabeth asked, climbing into Piper's car moodily.  
"The boy must sing"  
Annabeth just rolled her eyes and wondered how she'd gotten herself into this.


End file.
